naruto blade master, master of all
by naruto ultimatedragon
Summary: naruto is almost killed and wants to be sure that no one will be abel to beat him agin full summary inside pleas read flammers will be ignorde
1. the biggening

**naruto will be blessed by kami yami shinigami naruto MASSIVE harem when i say massive imean massive naruto will be GODLIKE just want to get this chapter out their**

naruto was walking down the street and was savoring the feeling and the last remnets of his nights dinner at in bliss naruto could still feel the last of the sweet savori noodl slide down his throught as he rmemberd the sweet tingel his toungh exsperianced when he bite into his ramen the flavores of the spicey and slightly sweet miso ramen pushin away the thoughts of his delicios ramen naruto started to walke to his apartment. growing fearfull of the mob that was forming the fear welling up in a surg of emotion only held back by the strength of his will this vertibal damn of emotion was set loose like the hounds of hell

when pain exploded in naruto's head this was caused by a brik that was thrown by an arogant civillian who went to the ninja academy but droped out becaus of the truthe that he might die wile on mission. as naruto stumbeld to the ground still reeling frome the intens feeling of pain that so suddenly exsplodded in his head. the villegers seeing that the thing they hated the moste was lying on the ground vulnerabel and weak started to decind on him like hungary animals. naruto was just reganing his senses when the mob that had formed decended on himthey broke his bones they tor his mucels one guy even cut his dick and balls of muttering "demons don't deserv to have children" they smashed in his knee caps with hammers they carved out his eye and burned them some one yelled "some one get me a large cross i'm going to pray to kami that he is destroyed" so one villiger rushed of to get the reqestid item wile this was happening one villiger had gatherd some rusty kuni and jammed them into naruto's stomac slowly then the villeger returned with the cross hoisting him up onto the cross the villegers took the kuni and shoved one throu his palms and wrists before stiking the cross into the ground and laying on their knees then they started to pray "dear kami our lord and savior we aske you to help us in our time of need a great evil has plagued our villiag for too long now do what we are unabel too pleas destroy this demon" they chanted over and over

**(kamis court)**

kami was beyond PISSED beyond LIVED she just creatied a whole new catigory of anger why you asked well the porsone she wanted to spend her lfe with was being beatin for somthing out of his controlle somthing he could do nothing about so she decided to do somthing about it sommining several souls to a plain silver ring and several of her sisters who were also smittine with the boy she decinded down to earth

**(earth leaf villiag)**

appearing in front of the crowed the pepole started to cheering for her to kill the demon kami took naruto down from the cross and heald all of his wonds opining a portial to the hokage tower kami and her sisters stood in front of the hokage lived with rage "hokage we need to speak privatly" kami spoke with an indominabeil leadership and frost to her tone that sarutobi felt lke an academy student talking to a kage nodding in a daze sarutobi sent all his ANBU away and put up a sound suppression barier "wha...what did you want to talke about miss?" "kami i want to talke about why this chiled has been so abused that i fined my self intervining on the night an innocent 4 year old chiled is about to die exsplain now" sarutobi paled to the point he made orochimaru look like he was bronzed with a tan " w.. we...well miss kami you see naruto-kun here is the contaneir of the kyuubi no kitsune and the villigers think he is the beast's reincarnation" gulping loudly sarutobi hoped that he would not have his balls meltid off " sarutobi i'm going to be blunt with you i'm going to take naruto out of the villiag for a wile and leav a blood clone in his place when we ger back right before the academys graduation i'd say about a week naruto will be the most powerfull shinobi on the planet good bye" with that kami and her sisters left.


	2. the tourter begines

naruto awoke to comfort like an angel was holding him in their wings opening his eyes and staring at the celing naruto saw that he was in a room that looked like the sky the celing was paintied a sky blue with pure white clouds dorred the celling but their was an abcens of the sun. the walls were an astounding black ivory the floor was paintied like a miniture konoha which was painted with an astounding detail their was an oak desk with the standered pens paper desk lamp and drawers with a red oak swival chair next their was a book shelv absolutly bursting with bookes next was a closet filled to the brim with cloaths of all shapes and sizes. hearing the door open naruto's hart almost stoped

infront of him was the most buetiful woman naruto had ever seen she stood at the average hight of 5'3 she had porcilan skin light pink lips a full round head a button nose warm grey eyes and fiery red hair gouing further down naruto saw that she had what he assumed was a high G cup breasts from what he could see she had a nice hart shaped ass and was draped in a form fitting dress "naruto-kun good your awake pleas follow me" she siad in a light airy voice nodding dummbly and geting up to follow the woman getting up and following her out of the room down a hall way walking for about ten minuts they soon came to a large circular roome sitting on high back chairs on the far left was a woman much like kami ecept she had deep black hair ruby red eyes and a larger bust the woman was also clad in thigh high stalking's a skimpy red bikini and black short shorts she stood at about 5'2 (yami) next to this woman was anothar woman who had on a grey and purpel kimono with storm clouds this woman had brown hair and beutiful purpel eyes and small C cup breast's and tan skin she stood at about 5'6 (susino) the next woman had deep mocha skin beutiful emerald green eyes and silver hair she was dressed in a flowing white robe and had a nice E cup she stood at about5'4 (shinigami) the next woman had blond hair with coal grey eyes and she stood at about 6'0(izinagi) next was a woman with light red hair with flame red eyes low C cup breasts and a flame red kimono(amaturasu) next was a woman with riply eyes like a pond coal black hair a black kimono and a high Ccup breasts"naruto my name is kami the are my sisters yami shinigami susino tsukuyomi and amtarasu and we would like to train you" why would you want to tran me your goddesses" "naruto you have been put throu so much shit and still cared about that wourthless villiag when we godesses would have snapped and killed every pesion in that shithole

so we will train you" yami said "yami enoughp naruto you will be given deveral bloodlines and you will be allowed to ressurect pepol frome the dead to train you we have piked out for you maadara uchiha tabirame and hasherama senju all past kages the sage of six paths kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze do you ecepet?" kami said dispalying each soul as they were mentiond naruto said one word "yes" kami smiled and with that the training began


	3. i'm back bitches

naruto awoke to comfort like an angel was holding him in their wings opening his eyes and staring at the celing naruto saw that he was in a room that looked like the sky the celing was paintied a sky blue with pure white clouds dorred the celling but their was an abcens of the sun. the walls were an astounding black ivory the floor was paintied like a miniture konoha which was painted with an astounding detail their was an oak desk with the standered pens paper desk lamp and drawers with a red oak swival chair next their was a book shelv absolutly bursting with bookes next was a closet filled to the brim with cloaths of all shapes and sizes. hearing the door open naruto's hart almost stoped

infront of him was the most buetiful woman naruto had ever seen she stood at the average hight of 5'3 she had porcilan skin light pink lips a full round head a button nose warm grey eyes and fiery red hair gouing further down naruto saw that she had what he assumed was a high G cup breasts from what he could see she had a nice hart shaped ass and was draped in a form fitting dress "naruto-kun good your awake pleas follow me" she siad in a light airy voice nodding dummbly and geting up to follow the woman getting up and following her out of the room down a hall way walking for about ten minuts they soon came to a large circular roome sitting on high back chairs on the far left was a woman much like kami ecept she had deep black hair ruby red eyes and a larger bust the woman was also clad in thigh high stalking's a skimpy red bikini and black short shorts she stood at about 5'2 (yami) next to this woman was anothar woman who had on a grey and purpel kimono with storm clouds this woman had brown hair and beutiful purpel eyes and small C cup breast's and tan skin she stood at about 5'6 (susino) the next woman had deep mocha skin beutiful emerald green eyes and silver hair she was dressed in a flowing white robe and had a nice E cup she stood at about5'4 (shinigami) the next woman had blond hair with coal grey eyes and she stood at about 6'0(izinagi) next was a woman with light red hair with flame red eyes low C cup breasts and a flame red kimono(amaturasu) next was a woman with riply eyes like a pond coal black hair a black kimono and a high Ccup breasts"naruto my name is kami the are my sisters yami shinigami susino tsukuyomi and amtarasu and we would like to train you" why would you want to tran me your goddesses" "naruto you have been put throu so much shit and still cared about that wourthless villiag when we godesses would have snapped and killed every pesion in that shithole

so we will train you" yami said "yami enoughp naruto you will be given deveral bloodlines and you will be allowed to ressurect pepol frome the dead to train you we have piked out for you maadara uchiha tabirame and hasherama senju all past kages the sage of six paths kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze do you ecepet?" kami said dispalying each soul as they were mentiond naruto said one word "yes" kami smiled and with that the training began


End file.
